criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lauraloo77
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Alex Blake page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mvpl (talk) 20:35, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hyperlinks I'm not really sure what hyperlinks are. Sorry. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, okay! Just use an asterisk. *EXAMPLE :You're welcome. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:17, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Virgil Not sure. If not, I leave it to you to make one. Just read the articles of other directors/writers/producers as a basis and don't leave any important info out. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:25, January 10, 2014 (UTC) S9 official photos The whole collection is HERE. Click on each pic to see the full size version if you want to keep any for yourself ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:49, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Blake Quote Yeah, sure. Oh, and be sure to leave four of these (~) so they can leave behind your signature. That way I'll know it was you who messaged me. I nearly didn't know it was you. UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:34, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Prentiss Quote The quote doesn't fit her overall character. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:52, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: 200 If you wanna talk about personal thoughts, users' talk pages aren't the place to discuss such. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:55, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :No. I don't really have any other means of communication. I think you can talk about personal thoughts in a blog page here, but I don't know about that. Ask Mvpl about it; she should know. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:57, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Blog Tab Each user page has a Blog tab (next to the Talk one); you can start yours adding your opinion about anything, and hope others will join you and comment - Mvpl ''TALK'' 00:22, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Sam Wasn't me, but I had some info along those lines. Whoever wrote that Trivia, had more detail, so I had nothing to add - Mvpl ''TALK'' 21:38, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :It was I who added the Trivia. I never knew Sam was Garcia's new love interest, though. I read somewhere (can no longer remember where, though) that Sam was one of the attendees at Mark Jackson's writing-therapy group, though. My bad. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:59, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::It's cool. I'll change the section, then, now that this info has come to light. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:34, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :::He portrayed the survivor of an unsub, but yeah, point taken. I'll make the change. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:55, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::She doesn't even shoot a single person in Reflection of Desire. I don't even recall Clarence ever being acquainted with Garcia in any way. Your source must be flawed. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:01, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh. But I doubt they're the same character. If anything, it could just be a reference to something. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:06, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Similarities That's actually what I was thinking, but I forgot to do the edit. I'll be sure to do that. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:15, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Mention vs. Reference Well, if it's really clear who they're talking about, I call that a mention, not a reference. If it's a bit vague, then yes, it'd be a reference, but I instantly knew Blake and Judith were talking about James, so...mention it is. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:43, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Quotes Sure thing. Will do. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:03, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Mentions Well, considering that she's appeared in a lot of episodes and has been mentioned likely as many times, doing so would be completely unnecessary, not to mention lengthy. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:20, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :I only list the mentions/references of those who appeared in only one episode. Anyone who appears in two or more episodes is out of the game. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:35, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Main characters don't get a any. Recurring characters get a Episodes section, but no when they're mentioned/referenced. Minor/OneTimer characters, if mentioned/referenced, get it. Reasoning? Everybody knows who the 1st and 2nd group are. Instead, to remember who a certain criminal portrayed in let's say S3 when we're already in S9 can be trickier; that's the kind of info a fan may come her looking for. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:25, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Should have clarified that, sorry. Characters like Doyle, Foyet, etc... belong to a single plot, no matter if that plot extends through several episodes, thus they get the OneTimer treatment. Characters like Strauss, Haley, Cruz, etc... are related to the main characters, and usually appear related to different plots, thus getting the Recurring treatment I've explained above. Hope this helps! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:02, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :::As you wish, but IMO you should try: no harm done if you get it wrong, and on the flip side, you can learn something new ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:27, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Trivia Seems to be WAY too much of a coincidence for the whole thing to NOT be deserved ignorance. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:23, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :It's already been taken care of. :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:30, March 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, yes I do. :P UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:32, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm seriously wondering if she "remembered" her old episode and paid tribute to it.. Lauraloo77 (talk) 02:33, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Question I'm sorry, I have no idea what you mean. I'm not seeing anything out-of-place, so can you please be a bit more clearer on what you're saying? Apparently I'm dumb. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:22, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :OOOOOHHHHH, I see what you mean! :D I have no idea what happened there; I joined this wikia LONG after the Season Five table was made. I'll take care of that. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:35, March 30, 2014 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:40, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Angels I'm the one who put that trivia. I've never really seen any other episode with three writers, so I thought it'd be worth mentioning. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:44, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Look at the episode template. There are three writers. Mvpl didn't take out Rick Dunkle as a writer, and she called it a surprise. Trust her, she knows all of this stuff and has her sources. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:48, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, I'm pretty sure Mvpl isn't effing around (she's not the type to do so for as long as I've known her), so...let's just leave it be for now. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:04, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Angels The CM_SetReport twitter account posted a photo of the cover of the script. Frazier and Barrois names are clearly seen, and can be seen too that another name is placed before those 2... and I already knew from him, that Rick Dunkle was writing this script - (compromising photos behind the links) ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:15, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Blake? Wow. Thanks for spoiling the episode for me. I'm living on the U.S. West Coast, so the episode doesn't air until another half-hour thanks to the magic of time-zones. But I guess I know how things are gonna turn out now. :( Regarding your question, it's too soon to tell, since the day isn't even out. I'm gonna wait till I see the episode for myself before I can be able to make a judgment. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:27, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, let's do that. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:48, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Now, back onto the question of the Woodsman being Blake's arch-nemesis, since the episode has now aired everywhere in the U.S., I think we should wait until he pops up again and then, depending on what happens when the moment comes, we'll see where it goes. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:34, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Keri Why an article about her? Way I see it, everything about her has already been explained in the Mike Hicks article. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:19, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I don't approve. A character article must be made if there is enough notability on said character that can be perfectly distinguished from the unsub they're associated with in some way (in other words, his or her own story that only partially involves the unsub). Keri does not fit that kind of criteria. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:25, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sean I think it was a mistake. It'll be fixed. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:17, April 13, 2014 (UTC) C Template Saw your edit on Max Pool's article. Since we're here, I thought I'd give you this: the C Template, this wikia's tradition of writing notes regarding victims and unsub appearances. For example, if you want to write something along these lines: *Unnamed man (shot, then stabbed) Then it is recommended for long-time users, such as me and you, to write it like this: *Unnamed man Same goes for episodes: *Season Ten **Premiere episode Don't ask me why this is so; I honestly have no idea. It's just a tradition that was already in place by the time I first joined, for every long-time user. Hopefully this was good advice for you. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:16, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :You are graciously welcome! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:36, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Harding I don't remember anymore. Why? UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:33, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :He was still going into a spree by killing more frequently, which qualifies for "de-evolution". UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:17, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Strauss Quote No, not really. Sorry. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:00, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hello Oh, thanks for the greeting! I should've warned you guys that I was taking a little summer vacation. But now I'm back and ready for more editing! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:25, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Music Can't help really, a friend passes the songs to me - I'm tone deaf and can't remember a single song title if my life depended on it, for one. And frankly, with this ep, the last thing in my mind was paying attention to the background sounds unless they're directly linked to the plot, need to rewatch! ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:10, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :If you've Twitter, you could try to ask to @sleewatson (Sharon, the writer), @LLPOS (Harry Bring, if he knows, he'll tell!), or even @rickdunkle and @Jsbarrois (those 2 tend to be chatty at times) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:14, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Undos You never, EVER include mentions or references of recurring characters (dead or alive) on their Appearances sections. It just makes the section too lengthy, especially with characters who have made 15-20 appearances on the show, like Haley Brooks and Kevin Lynch. That's why we ignore updating them for any other recurring character. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:58, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :No, it's okay. Just be sure to remember this next time. Go over your talk page a couple of times on occasion so you can remember stuff. I do that. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:12, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Hashtag music Got the title of the only song used later than usual, and still forgot to add it to this episode article #Oops! In any case is Famous Overnight by The Hundred Days - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:21, November 17, 2014 (UTC)